Due to significant advances in treatment, there are currently over 10 million Americans with a history of cancer, a major portion of whom were diagnosed five or more years ago. Meeting the complex medical, psychological, and social needs of this growing population present a significant concern to the health care community. We propose the implementation of a major national, multidisciplinary conference, targeted at physicians, nurses, social workers, psychologists, health care administrators, and other allied health professionals, to address these aspects of cancer survivorship throughout the life span. The aims of the proposed conference are: (1) to delineate macro- level factors that interfere with optimal medical, psychological, and social treatment or cancer survivors across the life span, (2) to explore "local" factors that interfere with optimal medical, psychological, and social treatment of cancer survivors across the life span, (3) to integrate the continuous care of long-term survivors throughout the life-span into the broader medical system, and (4) to generate an agenda and models for research future research and clinical strategies. The meeting will take place on October 19 and 20, 2000 in Atlantic City, New Jersey and the intent to is publish the proceedings as a consensus paper.